To revise throughout a faulty translation of Rudolf Virchow's Gesammmelte Abhandlungen aus dem Gebiete der offentlichen Medicin und der Seuchenlehre (Collected Essays on Public Health and Epidemiology) previously translated for the Public Health Service, National Library of Medicine, and U.S. Department of Health and Human Services, under the auspices of the Amerind Publishing Company, New Delhi, India.